Lo que Queda de Mi
by Anddy Romanov Malfoy Riddle
Summary: Un Draco Malfoy deztrosado conmueve el corazon de una Hermione Granger confusa, fragil que se siente fuerte, defensora ella de los menos protegidos, protegiendo a un chico malgo./ lo siento no soy buena para los Summary:D entren y lean me explicare mejor.
1. Prefacio

**Todos los personajes son de J.K Rowling, solo los uso de una manera en que me gusta juntos.**

Prefacio

_Tú me has amado porque soy Frágil,_

_Cuando pensé que yo era fuerte,_

_Pero me tocas y toda mi fragilidad se ha ido…_

_Estoy aquí y trato de hacerte ver que _

_Eres todo lo que necesito aquí, conmigo;_

_Pero ya no eres ya ni mi amigo ni mi enemigo_

_Sin embargo parece que no puedo dejarte ir…_

_Porque tú me mantienes aquí…_

_¿Eres lo bastante fuerte para aguantar, protegiendo tanto tu corazón como el mío?_

_Esta será mi última confesión – Te amo – nunca pareció ninguna bendición,_

_Susurrando como si fuese un secreto,_

_Pronunciado para condenar a aquel que lo oiga_

_No siempre fui el mejor hombre ni el mejor amigo para ti,_

_Aun así tu amor sigue siendo real, y no se porque,_

_Siempre pareces darme otra oportunidad, la cual no merezco,_

_No merezco que renuncies a lo que es bueno para ti, por estar con alguien como yo,_

_Deseo lo mejor para ti, deseo un hogar para ti, deseo que tu hogar sea siempre mi hogar,_

_No me arrepiento de lo que tuve que elegir y lo que me llevo a ti,_

_Tu amor es todo y es suficiente para mí…_

_Bendito sea ese mal que me llevo al bien junto a ti…_

**Bueno trato de escribir un Dramione, espero les guste :D**


	2. El juicio

Días después de la batalla de Hogwarts todas las miradas seguían para el afamado trió dorado, ahora ellos eran los más importantes del mundo mágico, llegaron al ministerio de Magia serian los juicios de los que habían quedado vivos en aquella batalla de la cual ahora solo quedaban recuerdos, todos querían estar cerca de ellos incluso eran felices con solo tocar una parte de su ropa, esa atención no los hacía muy feliz pero debían vivir por el momento con ello

-Los juicios comenzaran no son muchos pero suficientes, si quieren pasar

Los chicos asintieron, Harry fue el primero en avanzar, Ron miro a Hermione después de ese día se sentían incómodos y algo confuso por lo que había pasado, después de la euforia y tal vez la adrenalina ya no se sentían igual, Ron avanzo pero algo llamo la atención de la castaña

-Iré en un momento

Susurro a Kingsley que asintió entrando detrás de los dos chicos, ella se acerco a la figura vestida de negra que estaba sentado en aquella silla encorvado con las manos en el rostro, no supo porque, ni sabia quien era, escucho un sollozo de esa figura, sea quien sea estaba sufriendo si podría ella trataría de calmar ese dolor, se acerco sin temor pero con determinación acaricio el hombre de la persona la cual se congelo en ese momento

-Disculpe, está bien, puedo ayudarlo

La voz le tembló a la chica por un momento, pero incluso cuando la persona ahí alzo la cabeza mostrando su cabello rubio no quito la mano, si no hasta que el poso su mirada torturada en ella

-Qué crees tú Granger!

Dijo el chico viendo a la chica perfecta, ella se quedo estática nunca había pensado ver así aquel chico el cual se veía ojeroso mas pálido de lo que ya era, sus ojos rojos por a ver llorado tal vez, su mirada que se estancaba en sus ojos, no supo entender que fue lo que sintió, pero lo veía sufrir, lo veía vulnerable, lo veía frágil

-Que tanto me vez!

La voz de áspera, gruesa de el la hizo estremecerse de nuevo, se había quedado perdida mirándolo, pero aun así no sabía explicar lo que ha sentido en ese momento por ese chico, que son sus ojos grises la miraba, nunca pensó mirarlo como lo hacia

-Malfoy yo…

-Señor Malfoy es el momento

Dijo una voz de un auror, Narcissa Malfoy salió de una puerta vio a su hijo y lo abrazo, ella lloraba, poso los ojos en la chica que estaba mirando esa escena no era groseros, talvez eran suplicantes, solto a su hijo que antes de traspasar esa puerta dio una ultima mirada a la castaña, Hermione se había estremesido de nuevo con la mirada de Malfoy, pero al verlo desaparecer por aquella puerta había tomado una decisión, la mujer Malfoy la vio como corrió hacia la otra entrada y fuera lo que fuera a hacer aquella chica ella siempre se lo agradecería….

-El siguiente es Draco Lucius Malfoy, mortifago convertido, poseedor de la marca tenebrosa, intento Matar a Albus Dombuldore poniendo entre la vida y la muerte a Katie Bell y Ronald Weasley, cómplice en el secuestro en la casa Malfoy de Luna Lovegood, Olivander, Dean Thomas, en la captura de Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger así mismo en la tortura de ella por parte de Bellatrix Lastrange en Malfoy Manor, empezamos, Señor Malfoy tiene un defensor?

El chico negaría nadie queria defender a los mortifagos pero una voz se escucho no solo dejándolo sorprendido a el, si no a todos los presentes

-Sí, yo Hermione Jean Granger

Ron se quedo boquiabierto que hacia Hermione, eso debía de ser imposible que ella defendiera a Malfoy

-Que le pasa!

-No lo se Ron, pero sea lo que sea piensa defender a Malfoy

-Porque!

-No se, pero algo fuerte debe de ser para que ella lo defienda

Harry tenia razón algo fuerte debía de ser para que Hermione defendiera a Draco

-Señor Malfoy podría enseñarnos su marca

Este asintió pero sin tanto repudio se alzo la manga, una marca que muchos repudiaban, Hermione poso su mirada en eso, estaba roja como si minutos antes o días antes hubieran tratado de desaparecerla rascando, o con magia, sintió dolor al ver eso y alzar la mirada para ver al chico

-Bien, eso lo hace un mortifago, uno mas de ellos

-El no tuvo opción, no fue porque quisiera, su padre era ya uno de ellos, el sabia del peligro que corria su madre y era lo que podía ser para protegerlos

-Usted no quería convertirse en un mortifago Sr. Malfoy? Es así como dice la Srta. Granger?

-Si, ella tiene razón, no era si quería o no, debía de ser así, por mi familia, para proteger a mi madre

-Bueno su madre no tiene la marca tenebrosa, supongo que eso es en parte por lo que se acaba de decir

Draco asintió él nunca había dicho nada de eso, como era que Hermione Granger podría entender que había sido así sin saberlo

-Intento Matar a Albus Dombuldore, hiriendo en peligro de muerte a otras dos personas

-El debía hacerlo por ordenes de Voldemort por lo mismo de lo primero proteger a su Familia en especial a su madre, debía hacerlo de alguna forma, pero Severus Snape fue quien lo hizo, además se sabe ya el porqué de eso

-Eso es cierto señor Malfoy?

-Si

-Bueno entonces la complicidad en los secuestros y la tortura en Malfoy Manor?

-El no nos hizo nada al contrario puedo decir que el no nos delato a Harry, a Ron y a mi, la tortura fue por Bellatrix Lastrange el no tuvo nada que ver, ni ataco a Luna, a Dean y al señor Olivander, pues él era quien les llevaba la comida

-Cierto Señor Malfoy?

-Si

Kingsley que era el juez en ese momento entendió a la defensa de Hermione y al chico Malfoy, el igual que su madre no tenía culpa de las decisiones de Lucius Malfoy

-Bueno pues tiene suerte Señor Malfoy al igual que su madre, ambos defendidos por dos Héroes ella por el Señor Harry Potter y usted por la Señorita Hermione Granger, queda liberado de los cargos pero seguirá ante los ojos del ministerio supongo que la Señorita Hermione estará al pendiente de usted

-Si

Sentencio con voz firme la castaña

-Entonces queda en libertad igual que su madre

Pudo sonreír el chico, lo llevaron a la salida y la castaña iva detrás de el

-Donde va!

-Ron déjala un momento

-Está bien Harry

Afuera el chico Malfoy abrazo a su madre que lo esperaba, ella derramo lagrimas, su preocupación había acabado, de nuevo visualizo a la chica que estaba detrás de ellos ella se separo de su hijo

-Gracias, muchas Gracias a ti y a Harry Potter

-Solo creemos en lo justo, no hay de que

Ella asintió y salió de ese cuadro, si no hasta que escucho su voz y volvió a estremecerse

-Granger

Ella se giro y miro aquel chico que tenía una leve sonrisa para ella

-Gracias

El se acerco talvez intentaba dar un abrazo pero no sabia como asi que la chica se acerco y lo abrazo, algo inexplicable para ellos pasaba, algo que nunca hubiera pasado por su cabeza, que no hubieran deseado se quedaron unos segundos asi y despues el incomodo, raro pero a gusto tendio su mano ala chica, ella le correspondio

- de nada

Antes de que uno de los dos pudieran decir algo mas fueron interrumpidos

- Hermione!

Ella se giro vio a los dos chicos y supo que debia dar explicaciones

- nos vemos

Dijo y se marcho dejando al rubio que regresaba hacia su madre

- asi sera

Murmuro mientras veia desaparecer ala castaña

- que pasó por sus mentes hoy! primero tu Harry defiendes a Narcissa Malfoy, y despues tu Hermione defiendes a Draco Malfoy!

- era lo justo

dijo ella a lo que el azabache asintio

- Narcissa Malfoy me ayudo y realmente ella nunca nos daño solo queria proteger asu hijo

- bueno entiende ese lado por la señora Malfoy, pero por favor! Draco Malfoy! cuantas veces no te humillo en Hogwarts!

- si lo se, pero el perdor es bueno y por mi parte al ver como vi a Malfoy lo eh perdonado y al igual que Narcissa el lo hizo por su madre todo para protegerla, asi yo tambien lo que hize fue para proteger a mis padres tambien y eso se lo entiendo, todos merecemos segundas oportunidades

- Hermione tiene razon, Ron todo empezara de cero ahora

- si ustedes lo dicen pero saben dejemos ese tema, ya tengo hambre vayamos ala madriguera

Los tres chicos rieron al fin y al cabo Harry tenia razon todo empezaria de nuevo, al igual Hermione tambien tenia razon todos merecen segundas oportunidades incluso Draco Malfoy..


	3. Callejon Diagón

-Madre, entonces es cierto que Potter te defendió

Draco le preguntaba a Narcissa mientras veían como los elfos limpiaban Malfoy Manor mientras ellos tomaban el te

-Si hijo, no pensé que pasara pero lo hizo el chico, así como a ti te defendió la chica Hermione Granger

-Yo aun no entiendo porque

-Bueno, ella vio lo que yo se

-Madre que ¿?

-Eres bueno hijo, no eres malo, tenias miedo, arrepentimiento

-Pero…

-Escucha, agradécele, no está mal que te acerques a ella

-Pero mi padre...

-El no tiene por qué decir nada, tu ya eres mayor de edad

Draco pensó las palabras de su madre, ella tenía razón, además a él no le molestaba acercarse a la _sangre sucia_, aunque sabía que eso debía terminar si quería estar cerca de ella, lo haría, lo intentaría, no tenia que perder. Por su parte Hermione había regresado a su casa, sus padres recordaban todo de nuevo, ella estaba feliz porque no los había perdido, estaban allí con ella

-Hermione querida, ya está la cena

-Bajo en un segundo mamá

Hermione guardo el profeta que había salido hoy, donde decían que Narcissa y Draco Malfoy estaban en libertad además que Lucius Malfoy estaría un año en azkaban, pensaba como sobrevivirán los Malfoy en esta nueva sociedad que los señalaría, ella podría, pero que pensaba no debía, ella claro está que tenía que hablar con Ron, desde que habia acabado todo no habían hablado sobre ese beso, que tal vez nunca debió pasar, si estaba confundida y mucho, de eso sus padres se daban cuenta

-Hermione y cómo va el mundo mágico

-Recuperándose papá

-Y Harry?

-El está con los Weasley por ahora mamá, creo que en lo que se reinstaura Hogwarts

-Entraran de nuevo?

-Si no tomamos exactamente el 7 año

-Vas a querer que te acompañemos al callejón Diagón

-Claro, los querre siempre a mi lado

Ellos sonrieron a su hija, sabían que había crecido, que era una mujer, que se había enfrentados peligros inexplicables, pero para ellos siempre seria su pequeña Hermione. Mientras los Weasley siempre sufrirían la perdida de Fred, en especial George y Molly, Harry se sentía culpable todas las muertes habían sido por culpa de el, incluso no sabía como podía cargar al pequeño Teddy cuando por su culpa habían muerto sus padres, Hermione le decía que no era culpable pero no podía evitar sentirse asi, reiniciarían su 7timo año en Hogwarts, habia recibido la carta donde se lo hacían saber, la mayoría de las personas ya iban al callejón Diagón entre ellos Narcissa y Draco quien habia recibido la carta de que lo admitían de nuevo en Hogwarts, eso lo veía Narcissa como una nueva oportunidad para asu hijo, la cual ella agradecia, entre compras al entrar ala librería ella fue quien capto a la chica castaña

-Draco, ahí esta la chica Granger, acercate a ella

-Pero madre, eso seria..

-Bueno, hazlo!

Draco fingio que no se había dado cuenta hasta que su madre lo dijera pero la verdad era que el se dio cuenta desde que entro a la tienda, subió las escaleras, estaba nervioso, lo sabia pero no debía de darse cuenta la castaña, asi que se acerco sigilosamente

-Leyendo libros como siempre Granger

Ella dio un brinco, escuchar de nuevo su voz áspera pero en el fondo agradable para ella la hizo estremecerse de nuevo algo que no paso desapercibido por el rubio

-Malfoy, estudio algo que tu también debes de empezar a hacer

-Pero tu no lo necesitas

-Hay que estudiar para los TIMOS y para ÉXTASIS, debes hacerlo

-Si tu me ayudaras, lo hago

-Que insinuas Malfoy?

-Que podemos tratarnos, tu y yo

Eso sorprendió ala chica, que fingía el rubio, a que quería llegar, ella aun no confiaba en el, solo lo habia defendido porque creía que era lo justo, solo eso.

-Hermione, hija..en

La voz de Jean Granger se detuvo al ver a aquel rubio con su hija, ella nunca habia visto a ese rubio, no de cerca realmente, ella podría jurar que setrataba de

-Draco Malfoy, mucho gusto

El chico estiro la mano hacia la mujer, la cual acepto, si era el, era el chico del que su hija habia hablado pero no muy bien, ella sonrio al chico, no parecía tan malo, Hermione estaba sorprendida, el saludando respetuosamente a un Muggle, algo iva mal en Draco, algo habia pasado, porque el tan cordial

-Mucho gusto, Jean Granger

-Bueno, mamá, vamos con papá

-Esta bien, hasta luego Draco

-Hasta luego Señora Granger

Ella asintió, Hermione tomo el libro pero dirigió una ultima mirada al chico Malfoy, pero el alcanzo ala chica

-Empezemos de nuevo Granger

-Que!

-Si, empezemos de nuevo, una nueva oportunidad

-Te golpeaste la cabeza?

-Solo soy agradecido Granger

Ella se dio cuenta que la mayoría de la gente ya los miraba, Hermione Granger con Draco Malfoy?, eso seria incomodo, bueno era incomodo

-Esta bien

-Dejaras que nos tratemos?

-Dejame pensarlo

Entonces ella salió de ahí hacia donde estaban sus padres, salió y los tres salieron, Narcissa Malfoy se acerco a su hijo que miraba donde habia desaparecido la chica

-Y?

-Dijo que lo pensara

-En otro momento estuviera molesta, pero ahora asi es cariño, asi que, veremos si pasa o no

Draco no enteindia realmente cuales eran las intenciones de su madre, para pedir o ayudarlo acercarse a la chica, aunque para el no habia problema, se habia dado cuenta que la castaña era linda, era atractiva y hermosa, .Hermione cuando iva con sus padres por una cerveza de mantequilla de la cual su padre estaba enamorado desde la primera vez que la probo, no pudo evitar que su mamá la preguntara

-El es el chico al que defendiste en los juicios

-Si, pero como lo sabes

-Entre a tu habitación y leí el profeta

Ella sonrió a su madre, eso no se le quitaría nunca

-Que te dijo?

- que era agradecido y que Quiere que nos tratemos

-Como amigos? El chico es apuesto, muy guapo en realidad

-Mama!

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse por los comentarios de su madre, pero no debía de sonrojarse, aunque sabía que lo que decía su madre era cierto

-Supongo, pero es que el, era un...

-Mortifago?

-Si madre, también lo leíste

-Si, si es malo no es lo que parece lo vi en sus ojos, veo lo contrario a lo que según lei son o fueron los mortifagos

-Si, yo también veo lo mismo

Solo a ella, a su madre, podía decirle a eso, no podía ni a Harry ni a Ginny y mucho menos a Ron decirle algo así, pues dirían lo contrario o tal vez se molestarían

-Tú crees que estaría bien aceptar las segundas oportunidades

-Claro, hay que perdonar y aceptar Hermione, nunca hay que decir nunca, quien sabe que suceda gracias a las segundas oportunidades

-Pero...

-Haz lo que tu creas correcto, acércate acepta que se acerque a ti el chico Malfoy, o ignóralo, dile que no

Ella sintió a las palabras de su madre, sería su decisión, lo que ella creyera correcto, pero si lo correcto para ella realmente era incorrecto, bueno podría arriesgarse pues talvez, a lo mucho que podría llegar significar Draco Malfoy para ella podría ser para su amigo no? Solo su amigo?


	4. 1 de Septiembre de 1999

1 de septiembre 1999

Hermione Granger junto a sus padres por última vez se dirigen al andén 9 ¾ , la última vez que ella iría a Hogwarts, se lamentaba pues no estaba segura si sus amigos regresarían o no, mientras se despedía de sus padres escucho la voz particular de Neville Longbottom

-Hermione si viniste

-Claro Neville, es el último año

Los dos se saludaron efusivamente al ver que su hija estaba acompañada los señores Granger vieron que ya era hora de irse

-Que tengas suerte Hermione, aunque no la necesitas

-Gracias papá, los extrañare

-Nosotros también a ti hija

-Hermione, no olvides que debes de hacer lo que tu creas correcto, lo que tu corazón diga

-Si mama

-Sabes porque te lo digo verdad?

-Si

_Draco Malfoy_… paso por su cabeza pero ciertamente el pasaba en ese momento a un lado de ellos con su madre, el asintió en manera de saludo al igual que Narcissa Malfoy, Neville correspondió el saludo él no era rencoroso, Jean Granger sonrió, al igual que el Sr. Granger asintió, Hermione no entendió porque tuvo un leve sonrojo al mirar a los ojos al chico Malfoy

-Bueno, nos vamos

-Hasta luego señores Granger

-Nos vemos Neville

Los señores se fueron, al ver a los señores Granger irse Neville retomo la atención de Hermione

-Entonces si es cierto que defendiste a Draco Malfoy

-Sí, porque?

-Es más educado, por eso agradeciemiento no?

-Supongo

_Agradecimiento_, si eso era lo único que tal vez podría tener Draco Malfoy por ella, eso era todo, eso debía ser no se imaginaba de ninguna otra forma a ella y a Malfoy

-Vendrán Harry y Ron?

-No lo sé realmente Neville

-Porque?

-Bueno Ginny si vendrá, pero Harry y Ron están algo negativos con eso

-Entiendo, yo también no sabía si vendría o no, pues ya nada será como antes

-Si en eso tienes razón ya nada será como antes

Ellos caminaban para subir al tren pero de nuevo una voz los detuvo

-Esperen!

Era la voz de Ginny Weasley, los dos sonrieron al ver a la chica que corría para alcanzarlos

-Ginny!

-Disculpen el retraso es que Harry hizo que lo esperara y Ron no se decidía si venir o no

Hermione miro atrás de la chica y vio a los dos chicos, que venían cargando sus maletas, ella corrió hacia ellos y los abrazo, sus mejores amigos

-Pensé que no vendrían

-Ya ves, Ginny ayudo un poco y la Señora Weasley también

-También George, me dolía dejarlo solo pero el insistió de que viniéramos

-Entiendo, pero que bien que están aquí, es el último año y los EXTASIS

-Ya lo sabemos Hermione, no hablemos de eso hasta estar en Hogwarts

Ron asintió a lo que había dicho Harry, ellos estaban ahí mayormente por su mejor amiga pues ella los había convencido, subieron sus cosas y subieron al tren buscando donde no estuviera ocupado, y lo encontraron aunque después del saludo ni Ron ni Hermione se habían acercado de nuevo, aunque ella se sintió incomoda no pudo evitar reír cuando él hacía comentarios chistosos, porque eso eran, comentarios chistosos, pero eso había acabado cuando el había dejado esos comentarios a comentarios sin chiste

-Y que, no has encontrado a tu amigo Draco

Hermione rodo los ojos y no le contesto fue Neville quien lo hizo

-Solo saludo educadamente, a Hermione, a los señores Granger y a mi

-Saludo a tus padres!

Ginny le pregunto sorprendida a la castaña, que miraba los rostros atónitos de sus dos mejores amigos

-Si, no tiene nada de malo

-No, en realidad no, pero es Malfoy

-Si , es Malfoy, que tiene?

-Como que tiene?

H-ermione…

Harry menciono su nombre porque no contestaba a lo que decía Ginny, acaso si habia cambiado algo en ella, desde ese día que defendió en su juicio a Draco Malfoy

-Supongo que es agradecimiento

-Confías en él?

-No exactamente Harry, pero tú también dijiste que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad

-Pero no los que fueron mortifagos y…

-Y nada Ron, no puedes olvidar!

Hermione grito y salió todos se quedaron asombrados, Ron incluso más, pues se suponía que su relación con Hermione iba mejor, Ginny le lanzo una mirada furtiva y salió siguiendo la chica que había salido segundos antes, Hermione caminaba mal humorada por los pasillos debía encontrar algo para calmarse, no entendía porque realmente le molestaban las palabras de Ron hacia Malfoy, que ciertamente podían ser verdad, pero porque se negaba a pensar eso, tal vez habría sido hechizada pensó,

-Hermione estas bien?

-Si, Ginny lo siento no debí salir así

-Te entiendo, Ron a veces es algo más molesto de lo normal

Ambas chicas rieron pero Ginny no pudo evitar las ganas de preguntarle algo que había venido pensando desde que la escucho hablar, desde que lo que había hecho era punto de discusión entre Harry y Ron, miro por ambos lados y al no ver a nadie decidió hablar

-Hermione, ohm porque defendiste a Draco Malfoy?

-Yo, Ginny es que…

-No me molestare lo prometo ni hare un comentario tipo Ron o Harry

-Está bien, bueno cuando llegamos al ministerio antes del los últimos juicios vi a una persona, de negro encogida, sollozando entonces me acerque, toque su hombro y pregunte como estaba, este se giro, me reconoció, era Malfoy, se veía mal, muy mal, sus ojos rojos, agotados, con ojeras, en sus ojos vi algo que me hizo sufrir, entonces si no fue muy amable pero cuando salió Narcissa Malfoy al ver sus ojos cuando abrazo a su hijo, cuando vi los ojos y los sentimientos de ambos supe que era lo correcto por eso lo hice

-Por compasión?

N-o, porque era y es lo correcto

-Entiendo, pero lo que paso en Malfoy Manor

-El no me hizo nada todo fue de Bellatrix Lastrange

-Bueno si..pero

Entonces Ginny ya no sabia que decir, pero Hermione si necesitaba a otra persona aparte de su mamá para que le diera un consejo

-Ginny?

-Si?

-Prometiste que no te molestarías ni harías un comentario tipo Harry o Ron

-Si

-Como mi mejor amiga como una chica, dame un consejo

-Claro? Que es Hermione

Le dijo la pelirroja pero no le pasaba por su cabeza lo que realmente le diría la castaña, la cual esperaba que no contestara como una Weasley, como la hermana de Ron y casi novia de Harry, si no como su amiga, su mejor amiga

-Bueno es algo raro decírtelo

-Dímelo, se sobre rarezas

Ambas rieron por el comentario

-Ok, bueno yo, pues ohm Malfoy me pidió hacer las paces y ha sido educado incluso saludo a mis padres y estrecho la mano de mi madre

-Que!

-Si, además me pidió que nos tratáramos, una segunda oportunidad

-Amigos?

-Creo que sí, yo no sé qué pensar, supongo que es agradecimiento

-Tal vez, pero es Malfoy no si pueda ser el sincero

L-o sé, mi madre me dijo que haga lo que yo crea correcto lo que yo sienta correcto

-Opino igual que ella

-Ginny te pregunte a ti porque quería otra opinión y me dices lo mismo que ella o creo que menos

-Bueno si quieres otra opinión, ve con Harry y Ron, ellos te darán una opinión diferente a la de tu mamá y a la mía

T-ienes razón pero prefiero quedarme con tu opinión y con la de mi madre

Ambas chicas rieron y regresaron donde sus amigos esperaban su regreso, sin darse cuenta que alguien mas había escuchado la conversación, si aquel rubio que estaba solo en ese vagón que ellas creyeron vacio, ahora él era el no querido en Hogwarts lo sabía, lo sabia al sentir la mirada clavarse en sus espaldas, pero eso importaba poco ahora que sabía que había hecho que la gran Hermione Granger estuviera confundida por él, esa era su oportunidad y no la dejaría pasar. Cuando las dos chicas entraron de nuevo aquel vagón con sus amigos, se quedaron en silencio

-Bueno el ultimo año

Murmuro Luna que ya se encontraba ahí, las chicas le sonrieron y ella con su sonrisa inocente hizo lo mismo, era una suerte que luna estuviera ahí pues la incomodidad se fue, pasaron el tiempo platicando y recordando los buenos momentos vivido en el Hogwarts antiguo, ninguno toco los malos, no eso ya no importaba ahora, por ese momento se sintieron como en sus primeros años, al llegar todo fue normal, como siempre, no se había encontrado todavía la diferencia, no hasta que vieron el inmenso castillo que si, se trato de que siguiera intacto, en su forma original pero se dieron cuenta que era diferente, de nuevo traían puestas sus túnicas

El ultimo año

Suspiro Hermione mientras entraban a Hogwarts, que si había cambiado pero era como recordaban, claro que de los cambios se daban cuenta pues sabían que había estado ahí antes, tenían sus uniformes puestos, se sentían en casa, al entrar al gran comedor visualizaron todo como antes, pero no pudieron evitar el recordar como había estado la ultima vez, con los cuerpos inertes, los cuerpos de Collin, de Tonks, De lupin, de Fred, pero trataron de olvidar eso, la nueva Directora McGonagall, empezaba a dar su discurso si no era como antes con Dombuldore, pero McGonagall se lo merecía, trataría de sonar como si no hubiera pasado algo así pero ella sabía que había pasado entonces no era fácil, el subdirector era el profesorFlitwick que con una sonrisa venia con los nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts, varios niños que miraban con asombro todo a su alrededor, los alumnos más viejos no pudieron evitar el recordar cuando ellos vivieron eso inclusive no pudieron evitar reír al momento en que los más pequeños eran seleccionados a sus casas, esto seria la ultima vez que lo verian, reamente este año seria el de sus ultimas veces en Hogwarts, sin más llego el momento de la cena aunque claro el último mensaje de la nueva directora fue que no llegaran al bosque prohibido, en la cena la mesa de Griffyndor era la más animada, reían, disfrutaban regresar, todos le miraban incluso los Slytherin ahora sus enemigos eran los héroes, pero incluso en esa mesa de Slytherin a un lado de todos ignorado mayormente estaba aquel rubio, Draco Malfoy si realmente nunca dejaría de ser el príncipe de Slytherin pero ahora su fama caía, nadie quería acercarse a él, incluso ni Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni que se mantenían lejos de él, no le molestaba, tampoco lo hirió y si era así no lo demostraría, pero de pronto sintió miradas era un Malfoy sabía cuando lo miraban y así era desde la mesa de Griffyndor una castaña le miraba detenidamente tratando de entender todos los gestos de aquel rubio pero al notar que el ahora miraba a su dirección empezó a ruborizarse pero no dejo de mirarle el chico asintió a ella de modo de saludo y ella dio una leve sonrisa

-Hermione…Hermione…Hermione…HERMIONE!

Al escuchar el grito ella dio un brinco, Ginny la había asustado, así desvió la mirada del chico el cual sonrió por la reacción

-Que pasa Ginny?

-Hemos terminado, vamos ala sala común, vienes?

-Si, si voy con ustedes

Ella se paro y siguió a sus amigos no volvió a mirar al chico, no lo haría, no debía, al paso que daban notaban donde había cada cambio, pero la sala común era la misma, era acogedora y tenían el mismo sentimiento, aunque un sentimiento nuevo se mostro al ver que había fotos de los caídos en las batallas de Hogwarts desde los primeros, James y Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank y Alice Longbottom, Ojoloco Moody, Fred Weasley y Colín Creevey entre muchos más, no pudieron evitar la nostalgia al ver esos rostros sonrientes y felices incluso estaba la foto de la orden del fénix y del ejercito Dombuldore originales, no era buen momento para estar en la sala común lo sabían pero debían acostumbrarse para todo el año que quedaba, todos asintieron y sabian que preferirian subir a los dormitorios, las chicas subieron a su habitación ahí ya estaba Lavander Brown con Parvati Patil, las dos sonrieron a la pelirroja y a la castaña

-Vieron ya la sala común verdad? - les pregunto Lavander a ambas pero Ginny fue la que contesto

-Si, por eso subimos - dijo con un tono de tristeza

También nosotras no es fácil ver las fotografías- asintio Parvati al contestar y descubrir que todos sentia lo mismo lo mas seguro

-Me pregunto si las demás casas tendrán lo mismo? - murmuro Ginny

Hermione pensó lo mismo, podría a ver en las demás casas, bueno en Hufflepuff podría estar la imagen de Cedric Diggory, la de Tonks, bueno en Ravenclaw no recordaba quien podría estar y pues en Slytherin lo mas probable sería Severus Snape solamente, aunque incluso pudo pensar como estaría ahora esa sala común que era la mas fría de todas normalmente, ella se había dado cuenta que Malfoy ahora era ignorado por ellos, como se podría sentir el chico con eso, pero al parecer al el no le importaba mucho, lo habia notado, si lo noto cuando se quedo mirándolo en el gran comedor, al recordar eso no pudo evitar sonrojarze sus compañeras de cuarto se dieron cuenta de ello

-Hermione en que piensas?

-En nada, solo recordé algo

-Algún chico?

-No Lavander, aun no en un chico

Ginny negó con la cabeza eso era mentira, claro que pensaba en chicos aunque no estaba segura en quien pensaba su amiga si en su hermano Ron o en el hurón saltador Malfoy, no le preguntaría ahí con Lavander y Parvati ahí, porque si ellas escuchaban toda la escuela se enteraría

-Bueno aun no, pero un día pensaras en un chico

Dicho esto Lavander entro al baño, Ginny y Parvati fueron directo a su cama a platicar sobre los cambios de Hogwarts pero Hermione fue hacia la ventana a pensar, si a pensar, en cierta manera ella sabía que los momentos de pensar había acabado ya no tenían que saber que era lo que seguía antes que los demás, acabaron tal vez los momentos donde se quebraba la cabeza para saber sobre la maldad que reinaba en ese entonces y poder entender toda esa magia oscura, ahora debía estar atenta a pasar los TIMOS y los EXTASIS, solo eso todo lo demás seria después, así que puso atención de nuevo a la conversación que había en la misma habitación.

**Gracias por los reviews y pues lamento tardar y dejar este capítulo que realmente no me gusto mucho, actualizare este mismo fin de semana eso espero: D total las fiestas ya acabaron ahora pff regresare a Clases XD**


	5. Quien lo diria

Serena Princesita Hale

**: Gracias por leer cada cap de las dos historias que eh escribido :D**

**Caroone**** : Muchas Gracias y espero en verdad que te siga gustando**

**AzulMafoy**** : que bien que te encanto muchas Gracias :D**

**blackmoon43**** : Gracias por comentar cada capitulo :D además porque tu fuiste la primera que comento mi fic, muchas Gracias y si pienso lo mismo no se como J.K pudo dejar a Hermione con Ron, pero bueno fue su elección.**

**clamp-girl****: que bien que te gusto la idea, pero no lo creas Narcissa lo hace por algo que sabe beneficiara a su familia, y Jean Granger lo hace honestamente :D**

**jesica-haruzuchia**** : Gracias por leer y que bien que te guste el cambio **

**tormenta oscura**** : Gracias por leer y que te interese creo que igual que yo amas esta pareja :D**

**dashamalfoy : que bien que te encanto y que la leeas, Gracias**

**AnaBrest15**** : ojala te siga gustando y Gracias por leer**

**yue yuna**** : Gracias por leer y porque ojala sigas leyendo :D**

**Bueno estos agradecimientos se los debía, asi que ahora le agradezco a todas por leer y espero le siga gustando :D eh puesto en mi perfil el video que me inspiro para este fic al igual la canción que me inspiro para el titulo, por si quieren verlo**

Todo era un nuevo comienzo eso era cierto, hay un ambiente nuevo especialmente para los Griffyndor, y así fue cada vez al salir de la sala común y entrar al gran comedor, ahora todos saludaban, sonreían y miraban a el trió dorado al cual no le gustaba mucho esa atención que recibían, pero como decía luna no eran groseros para ignorar y pedir que se alejaran a lo cual los tres chicos rieron pero Luna así es, se da cuenta de todo

-Hermione tu pareces la única feliz en realidad de que estemos en clases y estudiemos

-Oh! Ron! Aprendemos y Aprenderemos cosas nuevas - sonrio

-Estas segura?

-Claro que si, o no Harry?

-Bueno, tal vez Ron tiene razón

Hermione alzo una ceja acaso Harry creía ya saber todo y estaba igual que Ron?

-Harry, no porque hayas vencido a Voldemort no tengas que aprender algo mas

-Hermione tu lo has dicho! Venció a Voldemort!

-Pero ella tiene razón en algo Ron

-En?

-En que aun tenemos que aprender mas

Ella sonrió satisfecha Harry había entendido lo que ella quería decir, en ese momento sintió una corriente eléctrica alzo la vista y se topo con la mirada del rubio, sintió como se erizó su piel, parecía algo hipnótico al mirar los ojos grises del chico, algo igual a lo que él sentía al mirarla, al verla ida con la vista fija en una sola dirección Ginny siguió su vista dándose cuenta lo que veía su amiga o con quien se veía mejor dicho, a lo cual el pelirrojo y el azabache hicieron lo mismo

-Teniendo una conexión visual con tu novio Malfoy no? HERMIONE!

Grito prácticamente su nombre al final, ella tuvo que desviar la mirada de los ojos hipnotizadores del chico mirando malhumorada a su mejor amigo

-Ron! Malfoy no es mi novio, no es nada!

-Entonces!

-Entonces que!

Ginny, Harry, Neville, Luna y todos los que podían escuchar sabían que eso no acabaría bien

-Entonces que! Por favor Hermione estas coqueteando con él!

-No es verdad Ron, no digas tonterías

-Claro que es verdad llevamos casi un mes en Hogwarts y siempre es así, en el desayuno, en el almuerzo, en la cena, en las clases que compartimos con Slytherin, y cada maldita vez que te lo topas!

Hermione sabía que Ron podría tener un poco de razón, realmente bastante pero no lo admitiría

-No es verdad Ron y punto

Al decir eso todos sabían que ella quería dar por terminada la discusión, así que se puso de pie tomo los libros que tenia a lado y salió de ahí, Draco Malfoy se había quedado anonadado por aquello, que realmente la mayoría escucho aquello por lo cual al salir la castaña todos le miraron, acaso el tenia algo con Hermione Granger? Era lo que todos se preguntaban, odio esas miradas y salió también del gran comedor, teniendo la mirada clavada en su espalda de todos incluso cruzo una mirada agresiva con Ron Weasley pero le importo muy poco, iría ala biblioteca el sabia que ahí estaría ella y así fue ella estaba leyendo un libro como siempre, aunque no lo demostrara ella se dio cuenta que el habia entrado, se daba cuenta siempre pues ahora al igual que ella, el iba cada tarde ala biblioteca y pasaba ahí la mayor parte de su tiempo, pero solo se veian no decían nada el uno al otro, pero el busco un pretexto por casi mas de un mes para hablarle, darle las gracias ya no lo haría solo lo habia hecho una vez y asi se quedaría, pero la bomba que habia dicho Ron, que hacia correr rumores por todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts el la aprovecharía, era su oportunidad

-Sola Granger

-Malfoy! Que quie…

-No sabia que tu amigo la comadreja tenia celos de mi

-Perdón? Celos de ti?

Celos? Hermione trataba de entender lo que decía aquel rubio como Ron tendría celos de el, era tonto pensar eso

-Claro, de quien mas si no de mi, si es al único al que te le quedas mirando, nisiquiera la comadreja puede hacer que te pierdas mirándolo como lo haces conmigo

-No es..

-No digas que no es verdad porque sabes que si, si fuera mentira no te hubiera armado esa escena de celos tu amigo Weasley

Por primera vez Hermione no sabia que contestarle porque muy en el fondo ella sabia que Draco tenia razón, demaciada razón, lo cual el chico aprovecho para sentarse enfrente de la castaña, era su momento para hacercarse a ella, de ese tipo de tácticas le habia hablado su madre

-Bueno, eso lo tomare como un si, pensaste lo que te dije?

Ella alzo su ceja en forma interrogativa, que era lo que trataba de decir

-Pensar qué?

-El tratarnos Granger, que mas? Que te cases conmigo, no eso por ahora no debes pensarlo

La castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ese comentario, pensar casarse con Malfoy, no, no lo haría, pero la había sonrojado algo que hizo sonreír al rubio, y le gusto el pensar eso, casado con Hermione Granger, aunque le hizo pensar si tal vez su madre quisiera un acercamiento que llegara al punto de casarse con la chica

-Claro que casarnos no

Le regreso en si la voz de la chica, si casarse no, era prohibido eso, tal vez si era prohibido, pero regreso a su momento de coquetería por así llamarle

-Claro, solo pregunto si pensaste eso?

-Ahmm, no exactamente

Pero el sabía que si lo había pensado, estaba seguro que eso atormentaba por las noches a la castaña incluso cuando lo veía, Hermione sabía que si lo había pensado pero no lo diría

-Está bien, entonces piénsalo ahora

-Malfoy, ser amigos? Te golpeaste la cabeza?

-No, estoy muy bien

Hubo unos segundos de silencio

-Entonces si o no?

Claro que ella quería decir que si, por más loco que sonara pero quería decir si, aunque rápido en sus pensamientos vinieron dos nombres Harry y Ron, ellos no serían felices con su respuesta, el rubio sabia que ella era tan prescindible que era lógico lo que pensaba

-Si para que aceptes debe de ser un secreto, lo será

-Malfoy... yo

-Si lo sé, lo sé, Potter y Weasley

Ella enarco una ceja

-Pero tampoco creo que tú quieras que sepan que eres amigo de una sangre sucia, por merlin, que pensaran de ti

Ella rodo los ojos y el hizo una mueca

-Me importa muy poco Granger

-Pero si siempre ha sido muy importante para ti

-Ahora ya no, dime si o no, para que no siga perdiendo mi tiempo

Hubo otro silencio el cual el tomo como un no, se estaba parando cuando la chica le jalo tomando su mano al darse cuenta del acto ella lo soltó, lo cual hizo al chico sonrojarse aunque trato de evitarlo

-Espera, está bien será secreto

El sonrió coquetamente, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse dicho esto el se sentó de nuevo

-Regresando a tu novio Weasley, esta celoso y eso que no estaba aun en lo cierto

Aun? Pensó Hermione, pero no tocaría ese tema, ese aun

-Ron No es mi novio, solo es mi mejor amigo como Harry

-Aja, claro

-No es mi novio, no hay nada

-Claro y lo mismo le dijiste a el que conmigo no había nada

-No lo había Malfoy

-Ahora lo hay!

-Nos estamos tratando no?

-Claro apenas comenzamos

El sonrió y ella no pudo evitar sentir esa sonrisa sincera que correspondió de la misma manera

-Quien lo diría verdad Granger

-Qué?

-El hecho que estamos tratando, que trataremos ser amigos

-Si tienes razón

Ambos se dieron otra sonrisa mientras empezaban por terminar sus tareas de ese día y las que faltaban, ahora Hermione tenía otra razón más para ir a la biblioteca, y el, Draco tenía una razón para seguir en Hogwarts y soportar a todos quienes le señalaban por haber sido un mortifago o por haber traicionado al Señor tenebroso, ahora más que un lugar para estar lejos de todos era un lugar para ver a su nueva amiga y tener un momento de paz, cada día al finalizar las clases, mucho antes de que comenzara el ocaso ellos ya estaban en la biblioteca poniendo como pretexto las tareas, lo cual todos creían, cada día así fue, cada semana así fue, incluso por los siguientes dos meses se mantenían puntuales a su cita diaria

-Ron cada día esta más insoportable

-Siempre ha sido insoportable Granger, no se porque no te habías dado cuenta

-Si algo molesto pero..

-Vez vuelves a justificar a tus amigos, has escuchado que dicen por ahí que mira con ojitos enamorados a Lunática Lovegood

-Luna, es Luna

-Ok, a Luna Lovegood

-No, no lo sabia, no me eh dado cuenta

-Claro que no, porque te la pasas mirándome y pensando en mi

-Eso no es cierto Malfoy!

-Eso quieres creer

La chica bufo, siempre estaría en el sus aires de superioridad, todos me miran y están enamoradas de mi, ella lo sabía muy bien, pero el sonrió satisfecho pues sabía era así

-Oye San Potter ya se le declaro por fin a la chica Weasley?

-En eso esta, le cuesta un poco

-Le faltan hue…

-Malfoy!

-Bueno le faltan pantalones, porque es obvio que a el le gusta y a ella el, muy tonto si no se acerca

-Tu que puedes saber

-Mucho, me acerque a ti, eres bonita, muy bonita y te lo digo en la cara, eh incluso me atraes y te lo digo en la cara de nuevo

-Deja de burlarte Malfoy

-No me burlo

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse bastante, bajar su rostro al libro y dejar de mirar al chico, porque eso nadie se lo habia dicho no tan claro, incluso nunca así fue Vicktor Krum, pero no tomaba como serias las palabras de Draco, aunque el decía que si eran serias

-Es verdad, Granger, no tengo porque mentirte

-Esta bien, esta bien como digas

-Siguiendo con tu amigo Potter, así debe de decirlo fácil y rápido la chica lo quiere no tiene nada de perder…no como yo

Las ultimas palabras lo murmuro por lo cual Hermione no pudo escucharle

-Bueno, tienes razón ella lo quiere

Ella mordió su lengua, quería preguntarle algo al chico, porque sabía que aun le faltaba por conocer de el, sabia muy poco de el además que Draco no quería contar mucho

-Que me quieres preguntar?

-Perdón

-Si cuando te muerdes tu labio inferior es por qué quieres preguntar algo, pensaste algo de mí que te da pena o tal vez de algo mas, o vez lo guapo que soy y lo mucho que te gusto

Ella bufo, pero el tenia razón, ella era tan fácil de conocer¿?

-Bueno, Malfoy

-Dilo

-Tu a quien quieres?

Esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa pensó en otra cosa nunca eso, que podría decirle el, tenia que escapar de ahí, no podía abrirse asi con ella

-A quien quieres realmente, aparte de tu madre?

El no dijo nada y al verlo bajar la mirada Hermione supo que no contestaría su pregunta era incomoda para el

-Lo siento, no debí

-No te preocupes, esta bien

Hubo otro silencio, ella sabía que no podía preguntarle y sabia ya lo que seguía, el se pararía y se iria asi paso la otra vez que le pregunto sobre lo que sintio cuando le hizieron la marca tenebrosa

Bueno, ya casi es hora de la cena, saldré para que no nos vean juntos

-Esta bien

Ella asintió lo vio a los ojos pero después de unos segundos el la esquivo y salió de la blibioteca, el maldijo, porque no pudo contestarle a ella lo que le pregunto, porque? Porque no sabia realmente a quien, quería después de su madre, nadie lo había amado después de ella, quien podría amarle después de ella, claro que le venia un nombre en la cabeza pero era estúpido y muy rápido además que ella no sentiría lo mismo por el por mas que lo deseara

-Hermione

-Si Ginny

-Ya se fue tu cita?

-Perdón que?

Minutos después de que Draco salió de la biblioteca que casi o mejor dicho todos los días estaba vacía mayormente excepto por ellos que iban ahí todos los días, entro Ginny Weasley, ella sabia, sabia con quien se encontraba Hermione todos los días pero no se había atrevido con decirle, porque tal vez no era verdad, tal vez solo era imaginación suya, pero hoy al verlo sentado a el con ella, verlos sonreir asi, sabia que habia algo mas, asi que al ver salir al chico algo mas temprano que constumbre supo que hoy iria directo al grano con Hermione, solo espero unos minutos por si el regresaba

-Si, Malfoy, quien más?

-Ah el, no se

-Hermione, lo se, no lo nieges desde hace casi mas de 2 meses te encuentras con el aquí, siempre a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar

-Como?

-Como lo supe?

La castaña asintió ala pelirroja

-Eres obvia Hermione y no dudo que Harry o Ron ya se hayan dado cuenta pero son tan tontos que tal vez no, pero yo no soy tonta, además soy chica y me doy cuenta, eh venido a verlos no solo hoy si no hace una semana y antier, estoy en lo correcto no? Se ven en secreto

A Hermione no le quedo más que aceptarlo Ginny lo había descubierto

-Si Ginny, pero se suponía era un secreto

-Seré una tumba

-Esta bien, Gracias

-Además se ven el uno al otro

-Que?

-Si, el no deja de mirarte también es muy obvio como tu

-No Ginny yo no creo que

-Malfoy pueda enamorarse de ti?

-Ajam

Hermione se sonrojo

-Yo tampoco lo creería antes, pero ahora al ver como te mira y etc, no creo que eso sea imposible ni que no pase en un futuro

-No lo creo

-Bueno nunca hay que decir nunca, a pesar de que sea un huron saltador, malfoy siempre ha sido atractivo, no hay que negarlo el tiene lo suyo

Ambas rieron pero Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo, Ginny se dio cuenta, sabia que estaba en lo cierto a Hermione Granger le gustaba Draco Malfoy y a el era lo mas seguro que también, o eso averiguaría ella. ademas quien lo diria? imposible no, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se gustan, Ginny rio mentalmente para que Hermione no se diera cuenta, pero ambos eran obvios, por algo se veian a escondidas, por algo el la habia buscado y por algo ella habia aceptado, ademas de aver visto lo que vio hoy sabia que algo sentian el uno por el otro leve aun pero lo sentian, ademas que como decia para esas cosas Hermione era taaaaan Obvio pero ante todo trataria de encontrar las reales intensiones de Draco pero lo obvio era que le gustaba su amiga, lo sentia y lo veia cuando el miraba a Hermione lo haria y averiguaria todo, aunque ya lo supiera o sospechara por algo era Ginevra Weasley.


	6. La decisión

Se acercaba Navidad y un ambiente de paz llenaba Hogwarts pues toda amenaza había acabado ya, en el gran comedor ahora todos se sentaban con todos, menos los Slytherin que no hablaban con los de la otras casas y menos uno de ellos que era ignorado por todos, a excepción de una que como era de esperar la encontraba en cada tarde en la biblioteca, a la hora donde no había nadie, en la mesa mas apartada, solo el y ella, la única que lo sabía era Ginny Weasley

-Granger tu amiga no se cansa de verme cuando está contigo! Yo creía que estaba enamorada de Potter porque me mira tanto entonces?

Hermione Bufo claro que lo miraba porque Ginny siempre decía que el la miraba de diferente forma y no perdía ocasión para mirarla, como la pelirroja le dijo era para contarle y explicarle lo que significaban sus miradas pero claro que eso no lo diría no a el

-Porque para ti todos te miran?

-Es así, me miran con odio, con desprecio, con rencor, con interés, por gusto o porque me aman

-Claro Malfoy a ti todos te miramos

-Ya ves aceptas que me miras

Ella rodo los ojos pero continuo escribiendo a su pergamino, tenía mucho .que estudiar mucho que hacer aunque ciertamente estudiaba poco en la biblioteca al pasar su tiempo con el chico, el cual debía aceptar que también no hacía mucho pues se pasaba mirando a su compañera, hubo otro silencio como muchos que se hacían pero no era por incomodidad solo que no había nada que decir, el chico movió su cabello hacia atrás había pensado desde las últimas dos semanas el cómo hacer esa pregunta, su madre por medio de cartas le había dicho miles de formas pero ninguna le convencía

-Granger…

Ella alzo la vista, pero al tener sus ojos puestos tan directos en ella no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el leve sonrojo de la chica por su mirada grisácea

-Si?

-Que... que harás en Navidad?

La pregunta sorprendió a la castaña, no pensó que el le haría esa pregunta, no él pues ya mucho de sus amigos se la habían hecho.

-No lo decido aun, podría ir con mis padres pero será la última navidad en Hogwarts y quisiera quedarme pero también los Weasley nos han invitado a Harry y a mi pasar las fiestas con ellos, pero realmente aun no sé.

El pensó lo que diría, recordó los consejos de su madre y como le había dicho que lo diría, Hermione le miro interrogativamente que tenía que ver la pregunta con lo que el querría decir realmente así que ella continuo con la misma pregunta

-Y tú?

-Yo?

-Si Malfoy, que harás en navidad?

Agradeció a Merlín ella lo había ayudado a decir lo que quería, seria más fácil ahora que ella le habia hecho la pregunta

-Tal vez pase aquí Navidad, además que mi madre planea hacer una cena en Malfoy Manor, quiere que todo sea como antes, recobrar un nombre que sinceramente a mi no me importa

-Entiendo – murmuro Hermione ahora el parecía algo mas tratante algo mas bueno para ella de lo que fue en la mayoría de los años de Hogwarts- te gustaría… pasar la navidad conmigo aquí en Hogwarts?

-Tu, conmigo?

Ella asintió pues no podía articular otra palabra, la sorpresa fue para Draco y para ella, no sabía de donde se había atrevido para decirle eso, además que él nunca pensó que le propondría aquello

-Y tus amigos?

-No creo que se molesten, tu mismo dijiste que Ron veía diferente a Luna, además que Harry esta con Ginny, no creo que les importe mucho donde este

-No será completamente así, pero lo hare, si tu aceptas también la invitación de ir a la cena en Malfoy Manor

Ella se quedo sorprendida la cena, en Malfoy Manor… No era lo que tuviera en mente regresar a ese lugar le traería recuerdos, recuerdos muy dolorosos por cómo se crispo su cara el chico se dio cuenta, sabía que no era buena idea, se lo había dicho a su madre, en ese tiempo conoció a la castaña y sabia que no era bueno invitarla a Malfoy Manor donde le traería tantos recuerdos pero no pudo decirle que no a su madre, no cuando era tan insistente

-Lo siento, retiro la invitación si…

-No, está bien, pero puedo llevar acompañantes?

-Acompañantes?

-Si a Ginny y a Harry, pues dudo que Ron acepte

- y Potter y Weasley si?

- ellos son mas accesibles

El hizo una mueca, tener que ver a San Potter y a la Weasley, incluso interactuar con ellos no lo tenía a gusto ni quería pero recordó de nuevo a su madre, con la insistencia de que fuera parte del mundo de la chica Granger asique no le quedaba opción

-No me agrada mucho, pero si para que vayas deben ir ellos, está bien

Dicho esto no volvieron a decir nada sobre el tema navideño, pero el esa misma noche contesto la carta matutina que le había enviado su madre con la misma insistencia, recibiendo la respuesta al siguiente día la cual Narcissa Malfoy debía aceptar que la había recibido gustando lo que su hijo le decía y la respondió con alegría e interés

_Querido Draco:_

_Me ha encantado lo que has dicho, eso será mejor para la cena, que no solo venga Hermione Granger, si no también Harry Potter y su noviecita Ginny Weasley es excelente, así se sabrá que los Malfoy tenemos buenas migas con los Héroes, y aunque me harás falta está bien que pases la Navidad en Hogwarts si eso te hará traer a Granger. Cuídate y espero la conquistes.._

_Con amor_

_-Narcisa Malfoy_

Draco leyó la carta dos veces más, realmente a su madre solo le importaba recomponer el apellido Malfoy por eso quería que él se acercara a Hermione, porque ahora ella era famosa y poderosa en el mundo mágico ahora ella valía mas de lo que algún día hubiera valido para la antigua sociedad mágica de sangre puras, su madre quería algo por conveniencia pero si él no quería algo así, si él se acercara a Granger por el mismo, porque así lo sentía porque así quería, no habría nada de malo entonces ya para su familia

-Hermione enserio, porque lo hiciste?

-No lo sé Ginny, el me pregunto sobre lo que haría en navidad, me dijo como lo pasaría y no pude evitar invitarlo a pasar la navidad conmigo

-Harry y Ron se sorprenderán

-Más bien Se enojaran, lo se, lo se! Y me atormenta pero no le puedo decir que no y no..

-No quieres ¿?

Hermione no le dijo nada a mas a Ginny pues ella decía lo ultimo afirmándolo y tenia razón en cierta manera, no podía, no quería decirle que no a Draco Malfoy, era algo que no sabia como explicar

-Y respecto a Malfoy Manor, yo si te acompaño y Harry lo hara no dejara que vayamos solas

-Lo se pero se enojara

-Hermione! Deja de pensar si se enojaran o no, son tus amigos, como tus hermanos lo se, pero debes empezar a pensar en ti y tomar tus decisiones sin pedirle opinión a ellos dos

-Pero Ginny

-Pero nada mione, crecieron y ellos deben aceptar tus decisiones buenas o malas

Ginny salió de la biblioteca para lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono donde las pocas personas que estaban ahí habían escuchado, Hermione pensó lo que decía su amiga, tenía razón, tenía que tomar sus decisiones sin temor a lo que digieran Harry y Ron, pues ellos tomaban sus decisiones y ella debía de hacer así, porque eso pasaría un día, y ese día podría llegar ya, no hubo más cuando vio al chico rubio entrar a la biblioteca el rumor ya empezaba a correr bueno el pequeño rumor, pues aun no llegaba a los oídos de sus amigos, pero tenía que hacerlo, Ginny lo había dicho

-Hola

Le saludo él, ella le sonrió de esa manera en que el solo la había visto sonreír con Weasley y Potter, le gustaba que ahora esa sonrisa era también para el

-Malfoy, estuve pensando algo

El enarco una ceja, acaso ya no pasaría la navidad con él? No le importaba si no iba a Malfoy Manor pero debía aceptar que pasar la navidad con ella le hizo ilusión

-Si? Tu siempre piensas no?

Ella rodo los ojos y el sonrió le encantaba cuando hacia eso

-Si pero, este pensamiento era sobre ti y sobre mi

-Sobre nosotros?

La castaña asintió aunque ese nosotros la habían ruborizado, nunca pensó un nosotros entre ella y Draco Malfoy

-Tome la decisión que no nos veremos más en la biblioteca

Él lo debía suponer eso no duraría siempre, el era malo para la reputación de la chica de oro

-Está bien, entiendo

Iba a pararse pero de nuevo ella le detuvo y al sentir su taco ambos se separaron lo que sintieron esa electricidad como suelen llamarle no la habían sentido nunca

-No era eso, solo que seremos, somos amigos no?

El asintió, ella continua

-Bueno, no creo que debemos escondernos, veámonos mañana en el gran comedor

El se quedo perplejo, enserio Hermione Granger acababa de decir eso, tenía que creerlo

-Estas segura

-Si

Dijo ella mientras continuaba haciendo sus deberes por lo cual el ya no toco el tema, siguieron platicando de cosas triviales, el la veía sonreír y le encantaba, se veían se ruborizaban y seguían con sus deberes, después volvían a hacer lo mismo, hasta que ella termino, se puso de pie el alzo la vista, ella le miro y antes de decir algo confirmo lo que había dicho antes

-Mañana te buscare en el gran comedor, es hora de que sepan que has cambiado y eres mi amigo

El ya no pudo decir nada porque ella salió de la biblioteca, el suspiro que pasaba con él al estar con Granger y si ella haría lo que dijo, todos los estarían bien, antes le hubiera importado lo que dijeran, su reputación, el es una sangre limpia, pero eso ahora no importaba nada, no más que ella y se lo demostraría. Al salir Hermione no pudo evitar una sonrisa, es que se atrevio, siguió el consejo de Ginny, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-Íbamos por ti Hermione

-No pudo evitar dar un brinco porque era a los últimos en pensar encontrarse

-Ahh si, que pasa Harry?

-Pues que ahora te la pasas toda la tarde en la biblioteca

-Y tu con Ginny, y Ron con Luna o no?

Ron no pudo evitar sonrojarse aunque eso era cierto, el tema de su beso con Hermione nunca volvió a ser tocado, quedo como lo que nunca debió de haber pasado, incluso Harry sabia que debía de ser así, por su amistad y porque ellos así lo querían

-Si por eso estamos aquí, sabemos que te hemos descuidado

-Debo de aceptar lo que dice Harry, aparte que hay un rumor de que..

Harry cayó a Ron con la mirada no debía tocar el tema ahora, aquí, sería poco a poco

-Que rumor? – pregunto la castaña

-Uno muy tonto, pero a donde ibas?

-A la sala común Harry, a buscar a Ginny?

-Nos acompañas con Hagrid?

Ella asintió al salvador del mundo Mágico y se dirigieron con su amigo, pasaron el tiempo como hace mucho no lo hacían, como cuando eran niños, esa risa, esa sonrisa, recordaron viejos tiempos, después de la caballa de Hagrid empezaron a recorrer todos los lugares. Todo el patio, las áreas verdes de la escuela, recordar los buenos momentos era muy lindo y Hermione debía de aceptar que hacía mucho tiempo no estaban así, pero al final sabia que debía de decirles algo a sus mejores amigos

-Tengo que decirles algo?

-Si qué?

Pregunto primero Ron, ya se dirigían a la sala común, habían estado disfrutando de su tiempo juntos que incluso la cena se les había olvidado

-Tengo un nuevo amigo

-Amigo? – pregunto el pelirrojo

-Si, Ron es un amigo

Ellos recordaban el rumor que habían escuchado hoy de la boca de Parvati y Lavander, pero no quisieron creer, pero si Hermione lo estaba diciendo tal vez era verdad

-De donde es? – le pregunto Harry

-Mejor dicho de que casa es? Porque hay rumores y no son nada lindos – continuo Ron como el suele hacerlo, de golpe

-Rumores? – les pregunto Hermione

-Si Rumor de ti y que tienes un amigo con el que te vez todas las tardes en la biblioteca

La castaña escucho lo que el pelirrojo decía pero solo miro al azabache el cual asentía

-Si te has sentido sola, lo lamentamos,

-Si, aunque no pensábamos que te sientas tan sola para recurrir a alguien de otra casa

-No me siento sola Ron

-Pues eso no es lo que todos creen, no nos gusta eso

-No me importa lo que todos crean, pero ustedes si

-Sabes que con nosotros no hay problema

Le sonrió Harry a la chica al terminar de decir lo que pasaría

-Pero tal vez si, con quien es? Es de Ravenclaw o Huffplefful

Ella no sabía como decirles pero negó, no era de ninguna de esa casa, debía decirles era ahora o nunca la sorpresa estuvo en el rostro de sus amigos

-Es de Slytherin

-QUE!

-COMO PUDISTE!

-Perdón!

Fue una sorpresa para los chicos pero el más exaltado era el pelirrojo, no decían nada aun mantenían la mirada en su amiga la cual temía la reacción de los chicos, pero el azabache dio una leve sonrisa la cual ella correspondió

-Que! Enfádate Harry!

-Que quieres que haga Ron?

-Eso que te enfádes! Nos ha traicionada, falta que salga con un mortifago

Ella rodo los ojos, no había sido tan horrible como lo hubiera pensando, además que ese era un comentario muy de Ron

-Eso no importa Ron, cualquiera merece segundar oportunidades

-Segundas oportunidades, ya me tienen harto con eso

-Pero Hermione tiene razón, no importa si es un Slytherin o no, lo malo seria si ese Slytherin fuera Malfoy

Oh Oh, Harry lo había dicho ese era el chico y ese era el problema, ella lo sabia muy bien

-Que tendría de problema que fuera Malfoy

-Hermione es Malfoy!

-Ron tiene razón, es Malfoy! Tanto que nos hizo, todo lo que te humillo

- pero Incluso el puede arrepentirse de todo, Harry tu también estás de acuerdo con las segundas oportunidades

-Si Hermione, pero Malfoy es de los peores, recuerdas todo lo que te decía, todo lo que hizo, si se arrepintio al final pero eso no cambia nada

Sus amigos tenía razón, pero había algo en el fondo de su ser que sabía que él había cambiado, hay algo que la hacía creer en él, algo demasiado fuerte que la hacía negar a lo que decían sus amigos

-Yo no creo en eso, todos pueden cambiar

-Defiendes a Malfoy? desde que lo defendiste en el juicio te irritas cuando decimos algo de el, parecia que lo quisieras pero eso seria imporsible! seria horrible!

-Tómenlo como quieran Ron, pero deberían cambiar de opinión en muchas cosas

Ella se giro, ignoro a sus amigos y subió a su dormitorio una pequeña lagrima salió de sus ojos, sus amigos no aceptarían su amistad con Draco Malfoy, ellos nunca cambiarían, ellos siempre serian sus amigos, siempre serian tan importante para ella, pero ahora sentía que debía elegir, aunque es algo que no quiere, 8 años juntos, siendo los mejores amigos no podía dejarlos, pero tampoco podía dejarlo a el, porque sentía algo por el, ahora lo conocía y no deseaba dejarle, al entrar encontró a sus compañeras ya ahí, realmente no quería hablar hoy, pero alparecer ellas si

-Hermione es cierto el rumor?

-De nuevo eso del rumor, que rumor podría ser penso

-Que Rumor?

-De que tienes un amigo, con el que te han visto todos los días en la biblioteca

-Quien ha dicho eso Parvati?

-Casi todos, pero nosotras nos enteramos hoy

Por ello se había acercado a ella Harry y Ron, porque sabían de ese rumor, se sintió tonta, pero si todos ya lo rumoraban era momento de que todos lo supieran, aunque se sintió desilusionada por que sus amigos se habían acercado solo por ese rumor no porque les preocupara, solo para saber si era cierto, sintió las miradas de las chicas del cuarto sobre ella, querían saber si era verdad y quien era

-Es cierto entonces Hermione?

-Lavander.. yo

-Nosotras no le diremos a nadie

Pero Hermione sabía que eso no era así, al saberlo ellas, toda la escuela lo sabría antes de lo planeado

-Mione ya estás aquí! Te eh estado buscando

Ginny! Ella había salvado a la castaña de las dos chicas informativas

-Yo también te eh buscado Ginny

-Lo se, Harry me lo dijo, ellos están algo preocupados por tu reacción

-Seguí tu consejo

-Ellos ya!...

Pero fue interrumpida por la castaña entonces noto a las otras dos chicas, si no debían decir nada

-Bueno, ahmmm Harry y Ron ya subieron con Neville y Seamus, vamos ala sala

Hermione asintió y siguió a Ginny, las dos chicas que se quedaron en el dormitorio hubieran deseado escuchar y saber el nombre del nuevo amigo de la heroína Granger

-Bueno ahora si, entonces, ellos ya saben quién es tu amigo?

-No en realidad, saben que es de Slytherin, pero no quien es

-Y como esta eso que seguiste mi consejo?

-Hare que todos sepan de mi amistad

-Estas segura

-Si, tu tenias razón en lo que me dijiste, debo de pensar en mi y no en los demás, debo de hacerlo ya mucho tiempo estuve cuidando de Harry y de Ron, ahora yo debo elegir y estar por mi sola

-Está bien, ojala todo salga bien mione

-Gracias Ginny, creo que sin ti no hubiera tomado esta decisión

La pelirroja sonrió ala castaña, sabía que si algo pasaba no sería muy bueno, pero estaba en lo correcto y eran sus decisiones las cuales todos debían respetar, Hermione presentía que la noche seria corta y el próximo día seria largo, pero ya estaba, ya había tomado la decisión la aceptara quien la aceptara…

**Disculpen por tardar tanto es que sufrí como una especie de shock y estaba hueca no se me venia nada ala cabeza, aunque ciertamente no me gusta nada el capitulo, lo próximo que suba será mejorXD Gracias**


	7. Una Traición

Esa noche Hermione no pudo dormir, tenía nervios, tenía miedo pero había una sensación que la hacía sentir diferente, la cual nunca había sentido en su interior. El día llego y como siempre ella fue la primera en levantarse pero ahora la ultima en salir hacia el gran comedor, debía hacerlo, quería hacerlo, así que empezó caminar nadie le ponía total atención, pero al estar en la puerta sintió mareo, pero aun así como una valerosa Griffyndor empezó a adentrarse iba directo a su mesa, sus amigos le sonrieron pero justo en ese momento cambio de dirección dirigiéndose a la mesa de los verdes

_-Hermione.._

_-Qué hace?_

_-Pero..?_

_-Que inventa_

Fueron parte de los murmullos que empezaron a escucharse cuando se vio a donde se dirigía, se fue al lugar que estaba apartado, solo, al lugar donde estaba Draco Malfoy, todas las miradas del comedor incluidas las de los profesores se situaron en ella y en lo que trataba de hacer, lo sabía, sentía las miradas pero intento ignorarlas, el ya le había dicho que sentía cuando lo miraban y así fue, todos tenían su mirada hacia esa dirección, hacia la chica castaña que se sentaba a lado del chico rubio el cual la miraba entre sorpresa y felicidad

-Que haces aquí Granger?

-Te dije que me sentaría contigo

-Me sorprende, pero tus amigos te miran con ojos matadores

Hermione sentía las punzadas de esas miradas, giro leve la vista y se topo con los ojos de todos los Griffyndor sobre ella, Lavander, Parvati y todo su grupo la miraban sorprendidas con suspicacia, cuantas cosas no estuvieran pensando e inventándose sobre la historia, Ginny lo sabía y la miraba con una sonrisa consolativa aparte de que la apoyaba, Seamus, Dean y Neville la miraban con sorpresa y tal vez intriga, Luna tenia la misma sonrisa que Ginny le daba, pero las siguientes miradas fueron las que le destrozaron de verdad, Ron sabia que él no lo tomaría bien, pero su mirada era dura, más de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho, pero debía aceptar que de esas dos la más dolorosa fue la de Harry Potter, el cual la miraba con decepción, viendo una traición, como nunca el la habia mirado, porque nunca se habia peleado o enojado realmente con el, esa mirada que le dirigía a ella era por primera vez. Ninguno de ellos la habia mirado asi, no pudo aguantar mas y se giro de nuevo negándose ver algo que nunca hubiera deseado, sintió la mano fría, pálida, fuerte y grande pero para ella cálida de Malfoy sobre ella, alzo la vista para mirarle a él, el cual le dio una leve sonrisa que parecía mueca y se puso de pie

-Granger, cuando estés decidida realmente, cuando no te duela, cuando sepas que quieres y te hayas decidido búscame, elige, al final tienes que elegir…

Esas palabras le habían dolido incluso también la mirada del chico, el se dio cuenta pero era por su bien de ella, y le dolía ver como ella sufría por lo que hacía, por sus acciones

-Granger… lo que decidas estará bien, se que a ellos también los quieres

Y con esto último el salió del gran comedor, entonces ya no había nada porque ella se quedara en la mesa de Slytherin, pero tampoco tenía ganas de ir a la mesa de Griffyndor, así que salió corriendo siguiendo los pasos del rubio, de nuevo todas las miradas se posaron en ella hasta que salió, también en la escena suscitada antes, ahora todos miraban a Harry Potter y a Ron Weasley los que hasta el momento eran los más cercanos a Hermione Granger, los cuales también salieron del comedor, Ella corrió a las afueras del castillo, no pudo evitar las lagrimas, no pensó que pasaría ni sentiría eso, ni pensó que algo asi fuera lo que le diría Malfoy, pero ahora las tenía en su mente; _elige al final tienes que elegir, lo que decidas estará bien, se que a ellos también los quieres_. Entonces lo entendió también lo quería a él, así como quería a Harry y a Ron también quería a Draco Malfoy, aunque su amor para el tal vez era un poco diferente, era como el de Harry para Ginny, como el de Ron ahora para Luna, porque tenía que aceptar que ahora lo conocía, y sentía algo mas por él, pero no quería decidir, no podía porque ellos habían sido sus mejores amigos desde siempre y el ahora era importante para ella, ellos eran sus hermanos y el era para ella algo más que amigos, que podía hacer, todo lo que hacía era llorar y su mente daba vueltas, nunca ella había estado ni sintió como ahora, nunca, siempre sabia que hacer, ni cuando ese año que prácticamente estuvieron solos buscando destruir horrocruxes y la batalla final se sintió así, ahora podía perder algo mas valioso que todo, Hermione siguió llorando caminando alrededor del castillo, tres chicos la buscaban, el azabache, el pelirrojo y el rubio, dos de ellos juntos, otro por el mismo, los primeros dos la buscaban para que les digiera la verdad, el ultimo porque se arrepentía un poco de lo que había dicho, no era su intención pero era la verdad, la cual sabía que hería ala castaña, pero al fin y al cabo una verdad la cual ella debía tomar la decisión. Hermione seguía llorando, pero al escuchar pasos detrás de ella empezó a limpiárselas

-Hermione!

Se tenzo al escuchar su voz, sabia que debía hablar con ellos pero por lo menos hoy subiría corriendo a su dormitorio para no verles

-Ron.. Ha…Harry

Ella vio a sus dos amigos con sus rostros enojados, incluso talvez un poco mas rojos que el cabello de Ron, solo se miraron por un rato, en el cual cierto rubio los habia alcanzado, pero dándoles privacidad quedo lejos de la escena, una distancia donde podía escuchar todo

-Merecemos una explicación no? – le pregunto o mas bien le exigió Ron en un tono mas alto de lo normal

-Lo se, lo se

No era normal verla asi, pero se veía mal

-Hermione nosotros ayer te preguntamos quien era tu amigo, si nos dijiste de Slytherin pero no dijiste quien y te preguntamos, porque no fuiste sincera con nosotros

Harry trato de no sonar duro pero no pudo evitarlo sonó así, su tono de voz fue tosco y duro nunca le había hablado así a Hermione, a ella le dolió ese tono de voz de su mejor amigo pero sentía que se lo merecía

-Tenia miedo a su reacción, no quería que se enojaran

-Eso no era obio – murmuro Ron

Como no nos enojaríamos Hermione, pero talvez hubiera sido menos si tu no los hubieras dicho y no tuviéramos que enterarnos asi

-Lo siento

-Como puedes brindarle tu amistad al huron saltador!

-Ron el, ha cambiado y el mere…

-No me digas que una segunda oportunidad porque me tienes harto con eso, por Merlin que te paso! Te pegaste en la cabeza! Olvidaste la memoria

-No Ron

-Entonces como olvidaste los 6 años en que te humillo, donde Ron y yo te defendíamos

-Harry eso es pasado

-Es lo que tu quieres hacer, olvidar

Harry tenia razón, en el fondo lo que quería Hermione era olvidar, olvidar cuando la humillo, cuando la hizo sentir menos, pero no entendía aun el porque

-Que sientes por el, que te pones en nuestra contra!

Lo pregunto Ron, sin miramientos, directamente, Hermione bajo la mirada, que podía responder, que era lo que sentía, ni ella misma se entendía, pero seria sincera

-Lo aprecio

Aquel rubio que podía escuchar la conversación en una distancia adecuada no pudo evitar sonreir, el plan de su madre funcionaba, Hermione Granger estaba empezando a sentir cosas por su hijo, y Draco debía aceptar que el que la heroína sienta algo por el le agradaba más de lo que pensaba

-Hermione sentimos que al dejarte sola te hubieras acercado a alguien como Malfoy, pero puedes alejarte de el

_Maldito San Potter_, pensó Draco al escuchar aquello

-No me dejaron sola, siempre han estado conmigo, nunca me eh sentido asi, sola, pero no me alejare de Malfoy, es mi amigo

-Estas loca! – mascullo Ron- de verdad que si estas loca! Crees que Narcissa o Lucius Malfoy dejaran que seas amiga de su hijo, por Merlin! Malfoy es hijo de Mami y Papi hace lo que le ordenan es huevo! Hermione ahora serás muy heroína pero ellos son al fin sus creencias sangre pura y tu eres..

-Ron! – Harry no estaba contento con su amiga, pero tampoco le dirían eso

-Que Harry, es la verdad crees que Malfoy siendo tan Sangre pura como se siente estará contigo Hermione, con una sangre sucia como muchas veces te llamo, todo lo hace por conveniencia

La castaña lloro, Ron nunca habia dicho eso, Draco sintio ganas de ir y golpear al pelirrojo y el se arrepintió de lo que dijo al ver el rostro de su amiga, pero ya no habia marcha atrás

-En parte Ron tiene razón, Malfoy todo lo que siempre ha hecho es por conveniencia

Los dos chicos no querían causarle un dolor a aquella chica que amaban como una hermana, pero debían de ser sinceros, no querían que sufriera mas en un futuro

-Yo le creo que haya cambiado

Malfoy sonrio, ella creía en el, realmente creía en el, después de su madre era la única que decía eso, el haría que Potter y Weasley se tragaran sus palabras

-Elige

Dijo como ultimátum Ron, en otro momento Harry estaría a lado de su amiga, pero ahora no, pensaba igual que Ron asi que asintió

-No quiero elegir, no puedo hacerlo

-O no quieres Hermione

-No quiero elegir

-Nosotros eligiremos por ti

Harry diciendo lo último se dio la vuelta regresando al castillo seduido por Ron, una Hermione destrozada empezó a correr, Draco supo que debía darle su espacio, pero supo que se las pagarían esos dos, asi que se hizo topar con ellos

-Haciendo llorar una mujer!

-No te incumbe Malfoy

-Mira quién habla!

Dos contra uno, pero los tres se confrontaron, con miradas que mataban, los tres apretaban su varita preparando el ataque

-Eres un hipócrita Malfoy! Sabemos que no es con buenas intenciones tu acercamiento a Hermione, que algo planeas! – Ron le grito al rubio, el cual no se movio ni un sentimentro y sin cambio de expresión alguna siguió mirando con ojos furiosos a los dos – crees que te creemos, que creemos tu arrepentimiento! Hermione no es tan lista como creíamos porque se ha creido tus blasfemias!

-Si la dañas Malfoy, si le haces algo, te juro que yo mismo te matare y no pensare en tu madre ni sentiré lástima!

-No más daño que le acaban de hacer ustedes!

Con una última mirada los tres chicos se retaron pero el azabache y el pelirrojo dejaban advertido al rubio

-Que das advertido Malfoy, le haces algo y te la veras con nosotros

Con un golpe en el hombro cada quien paso por su lado, maldiciendo, los dos amigos se toparon con una pelirroja y una rubia que iban corriendo

-Y Hermione?

-No sabemos – le dijo Harry

-Y ya no nos importa – continuo Ron

-Pero, no ha hecho nada malo – les dijo Luna diendo una leve sonrisa – todos podemos ser amigos de todos

-Son unos tontos no pueden terminar su amistad por algo tan tonto

-Ustedes están locas! Nos traiciono

-No los traiciono,

-además ustedes están muy tranquilas

-Ya lo sabía – les dijo Ginny, ambos se sorprendieron y Luna sonrió tan inocente como siempre – no me sorprende

-Era muy obvio – dijo luna

-Ustedes también nos traicionaron! – las señalo Ron

-No, era Hermione quien debía decirles – le dijo Luna y Ginny asinto

-Ginny porque no me dijiste? – le pregunto Harry a la pelirroja

-Como dijo Luna no teníamos porque decirles, Hermione era la única que podía, también somos sus amigas y la debemos de apoyar como ustedes también

-Que la apoye el hurón! Pero le dará un golpe por la espalda cuando ella menos se lo espere, la humillo tantos año y ella parece perdonarlo

-No digas eso Ron, el puede arrepentirse, Hermione también te perdono muchas veces

Luna lo dijo en ese tono soñador tan característico sin otro tono, pero era verdad lo que decía el mismo Ron, Harry y Ginny sabían que era verdad

-Pero yo soy yo y Malfoy es Malfoy no compares Luna

-Ella tiene razón, y no lo niegues ni tu Harry

No tuvieron palabras para Ginny, no una replica

-Está bien pero no hablaremos con Hermione estamos molestos ahora

Dijo Harry mirando a Ginny la cual negó murmurando _un como quieras_, Ron asintió y luna nego

- no se arrepientan despues de que ese huron sea tan importante para Hermione como ustedes lo son, cuando el este con ella cuando ustedes no

Ninguno contesto a Ginny

- vamos Luna, busquemos a Hermione

Luna asintio y ambas chicas desaparecieron caminanado buscando a Hermione, sabian que estaria mal, necesitaria a alguien que la escuchara sin partido alguno

**Lamento la tardanza, y talvez tarde en actualizar pero ya entro ala escuela y talvez este mas dificil mi tiempo, ademas que planeo entrar a clases de teatro, pero muchas Gracias por leer mi Fic**


End file.
